Cry
by Gilmore2525
Summary: This is a story about Callie and Arizona mostly about Callie and how she deals with an unexpected situation with her mother and father.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not know spanish the spanish in the story comes to you via google translation. **

**_Disclaimer: All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes_**

* * *

**Cry**

_"Could you cry a little? Lie just a little?_

_Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain?_

_I gave now I'm wanting something in return_

_So cry just a little for me" _

Callie looked around her house making sure everything was perfect. She didn't want her mother to have any reason to complain it was a big deal her mom coming to visit she hadn't spoken to her much since the wedding she didn't want to be apart of. Callie was pacing nervously. Arizona was at the hospital until seven she would bring Sofia home with her. Callie wished they were here now she could use the distraction to keep her from over thinking.

Two Days Earlier

_"Calliope this is your mother. Your father he is sick it's not good. He wants to go out there he said he wants to be treated in your hospital." _

_Callie could feel her world stop her father was one of the most important people in her life. They have had their ups and downs but in the end he was always there to support her. Her mother had not been speaking to her but her father stood by her and was wonderful to her wife and her daughter. She didn't even know how to respond. This was the first time she had spoken to her mother in three years she wished he had been the one to call her, she wished she could ask him for advise on how to forgive her mother for all the hateful things she had said the last they spoke. _

_"What?... um…. What's wrong with him?" Callie manages to ask still stunned at her mother's lack of feeling as they spoke. _

_"Its cancer. He has a tumor in his brain they are saying it is inoperable." Lucia responded she was cold she acted as if she was speaking to any person on the phone not the child she carried for nine months and raised. _

_"When will you be here?" Callie asked wondering how she could sound so calm when she was panicking. _

_"In two days, he wants to go to your new house he said he hasn't seen it yet he would like to. I will be going as well he requested I go. So I will." She said matter of factly_

_Callie and Arizona had recently bought a house it was a two-story house with four bedrooms, they had hoped to fill some of them, three bathrooms one in the master suite one downstairs and another upstairs, a large back yard with a swing set for Sofia to play, there was chickens in the back as well Arizona loved that she was able to get them. _

_"That's fine will you be staying here?" Callie asked knowing her mother would probably not want to stay in her house. _

_"I believe your father wants to he wants to be near you and his granddaughter."_

_"Okay I will get everything ready." Callie responded a little shocked her mother had agreed to stay in her house. Callie was not sure she wanted her mother staying in her house after the things her mother had said about her wife and daughter, but its what her father wanted so she would try, hoping Arizona would understand. _

_"Fine. We will get a car from the airport so don't worry about that. Goodbye." With that Lucia hung up._

Callie swung around hearing the front door open.

* * *

"Mommy!" Sofia ran to her mom and hugged her.

"Hey babe," Arizona greeted her wife will a small kiss, "I got off early I figured you could use some support today. And I know you said you were fine this morning I just thought we should be here for you because I know that you are nervous even if you wont admit it, but its okay we will be okay no matter how this week goes." Arizona was sorta rambling. Callie cut her off wrapping her arms around the blond and kissing her passionately.

"Thank you, I was just wishing my girls were home," Callie said as she pulled away, "And I am nervous I don't want what happened last time she was here to happen again, I want her to see how amazing you and Sofia are, and her to know what she is missing, but I'm trying not to get my hopes to high I know she is only coming because my father is dying and its his wish." Callie had trouble getting the last part out she didn't want to think about life with out her father.

"Hey," Arizona said as she lifted her hand to her wife's cheek, "we don't know that yet okay, we are going to have Derrick look at him and see if he can help. We have resources most people don't and we will use them all before we give up. Okay?" Arizona said knowing that she couldn't promise Callie it would be okay but she could promise to try as hard as they can to make it okay.

"I know, I know, I just wish this was easier I wish I didn't have to also worry about her, I wish I wasn't still so angry at her, you know?" Callie said not really sure how to express her stress to Arizona.

"I know babe, I really wish I could that easier for you, but when she gets here we will show her how wonderful of a family we are, and if she doesn't want to be apart of it she will be the one missing out. I am here for good and Sofia is as well and we will always love you unconditionally no matter what your mom says. Lets just try to focus on being pleasant with her and saving your father okay? We will take it one step at a time." Arizona said trying to reassure Callie she knew her wife was upset about her father but also very worried about how to act around her mother. It seemed like a no win situation.

"Okay your right, and it seems like she is interested in putting my father first and not wanting to upset him. Hopefully that means she will be nice well she is here." Callie said.

"Lets not focus on her. Lets focus on trying to make her as comfortable as possible and spending time with your dad before he is admitted to the hospital next week okay?" Arizona told Callie. Truthfully Arizona was more nervous about Lucia coming than she was about Carlos' tumor. That was a surgical problem one that she could see and help fix, but Callie's mom was something she couldn't fix for her wife, she couldn't force this woman to accept her or their daughter, she couldn't make Lucia see things differently if she didn't want to.

"How are you? With her staying here, I realized I kind of agreed and never really asked you first, I mean if you're not okay with it they can stay at the apartment or a hotel, I would understand." Callie said suddenly realizing that her mom staying in their house could hurt her wife considering she has made her feelings toward Arizona very clear.

"No, they will stay here. Your father wants to be close to us and this time is important. I can live with her being here too. It will be okay Callie I know how to handle myself." Arizona gave Callie a smile dimples in full show.

"I love you, you know that?" Callie said as she kissed Arizona again.

"I love you too." Arizona said, "Now I'm going to go get our daughter ready her grandparents will be here shortly." Arizona moved out of Callie's embrace causing a frown of disapproval to cross the brunet's face.

Arizona walked into her daughter's room, Sofia was playing silently with her Barbie's, Arizona stood for a second watching her amazing daughter play she was so happy and loved and that's all Arizona needed to calm her nerves.

"Hey, Big girl let's get this cleaned up and get you dressed in the outfit your Abuelo got you for your birthday." Arizona said entering the room.

"Okay, why momma?" Sofia asked the four-year old had forgotten her grandparents were coming to visit.

"Because he will be here with your Abuela in a bit and I bet he wants to see you in your new outfit." Arizona answered with a smile.

Sofia jumped up and started quickly putting away all her toys. She loved visits from her Abuelo. He always played with her and took her fun places like the zoo. Arizona was getting the little girl dressed when Callie walked into the room. Callie stood at the doorway watching her girls, Arizona had finished putting the outfit on Sofia and the two were now engaged in a fierce tickle fight, Callie smiled at the sight. She knew it would be okay even if everything went the worst possible way she knew she had her wife and daughter to make her smile.

"Hey, you two I thought you were getting ready up here." Callie said making her way the rest of the way into the room and sitting on the floor beside the two giggling girls.

Arizona and Sofia shared a look silently coming to an agreement. Sofia jumped from her Momma's lap and begins her attack on Callie now, with the help of Arizona Callie was now rolling on the floor laughing.

"Mercy!" Callie yelled.

"Okay, Mommy," Sofia said as she backed off, "Mommy, why is Abuela coming?" Sofia questioned, "She never comes to see us." Sofia asked nothing but innocence in the question she just didn't understand why her Abuelo came to visit all the time but her Abuela was never with him.

"Because she wanted to see you big girl," Callie answered trying to keep her tone light; she could feel Arizona looking at her gauging how she was reacting. "Now let me comb your hair bug." Callie said as she pulled the little girl in her lap and begin to do her hair.

Arizona left the two girls to check and make sure the downstairs guest room was prepared. Once she finished she made her way into the living room looking around at the pictures of their family she was proud of the life she had built with Callie, she only hoped Callie's mother could grow to be proud of it as well. Just as she was about to make her way back upstairs to her girls the doorbell rang.

"Callie, Sofia, they are here." Arizona yelled up the stairs, making her way to answer the door.

She opened the door and greeted Lucia and Carlos, "Hi. Come in, how was your trip?" she asked as Carlos hugged her, she did not expect the same curtsey from Lucia and was correct in that assumption.

"It was fine, I should put our stuff down where should I take this?" Lucia asked keeping her distance from the blond as though Arizona might give her some disease.

"I'll take those to the guest room for you, Callie and Sofia should be right down." Arizona said as she moved to get the bags from the older Torres woman.

"No, I will take them just show me where." Lucia said moving away from Arizona.

"Lucia, bien educado," Carlos said not wanting his wife to cause problems so early in their stay.

Arizona understood the man, she had learned Spanish in order to keep up with her wife and daughter, just smiled and pointed toward the guest room not wanting to start a fight either. She turned her attention back to Carlos as his wife left the room.

"Well would you like to come in we can go to the living room Callie and Sofia should be down any second." _Come on Callie hurry up. _The blond didn't know how long she could last alone with the two elder Torres' she could tell Lucia was not about to make anything easy for her.

"Yes, I would love to see the rest of this house it is kind of big for only the three of you don't you think." Carlos asked as his wife reappeared at his side.

"Well I'll take you on the tour then," Arizona replied, "It is a bit but we want more kids one maybe two so the extra rooms will be nice, and its nice that when family is in town they can just stay here, Sofia loves it, the back yard is a good size and she likes being able to play in it." Arizona spoke as she walked around the house with her wife's parents.

"Abuelo!" Sofia came running down the hall toward her grandfather taking a flying leap into his outstretched arms. "I missed you!" She said as she nuzzled into his chest.

"Sofia! Slow down!" Callie yelled after her daughter trying to catch her, looking up she realized her parents were standing there, "Hi! Sorry she got away from me." Callie said as she moved to hug her father.

"Its okay mija I love an enthusiastic greeting." He smiled down at his granddaughter, "Arizona was just taking us on a tour of the house." He said

Callie looked over to her mother who at this point still had said noting.

"Hi mom," Callie said to her mother not exactly sure how to great her mom, _do I hug her? No that's to personal I mean we barely speak, and she still hasn't said a word to Sofia. _ Her daughter brought Callie out of her thoughts.

"Are you my Abuela?" Sofia asked directing her attention to the woman standing next to her Abuelo.

There was an awkward pause for what felt to Callie like an eternity before Carlos answered for his wife. "Yes she is and we came to visit you, we are gonna stay for a whole week." He spoke to his granddaughter.

Callie and Arizona shared a look; Callie knew Arizona was also worried about what a rejection from this woman would do to Sofia.

"Come on I'll show you my room, then the back yard." Sofia spoke excitedly, "We have Chickens! I also have swings in the back yard I don't even need to go to the park I have my own at home." Sofia pulled her Abuelo to follow her still chatting about how awesome the new house is. Lucia isn't exactly sure what she should do if she should follow or stay, she doesn't really want to stay and talk to Arizona and Callie but she knows she will be staying in their home she needs to try.

"How have you been Calliope?" Lucia asks trying to break the ice.

"You mean this week or in the last four years where you have barely spoken to me?" Callie responded refusing to make it easy for her mother.

"I'm not doing this Calliope. I'm not here to do this with you I'm here for your father, I'm here because he asked me to be." Lucia answered coldly. Completely abandoning any ideas of being civil.

Arizona reached out and rubbed her wife's lower back silently letting her know she is there for her. Callie was unsure how to respond, she knew her mother was only there to appease her father not to fix things with her but it didn't mean the words didn't still hurt even though she had been prepared for them.

"So what are you going to do then? Not speak to me? Not speak to my wife?" Callie questioned, Lucia noticeably flinched at Callie's use of the words, "my wife," "Are you not going to talk to your granddaughter? Because I need to know mother I need to know if I don't care how you treat me I really don't but if you are going to disrespect my wife or you are going to cause my daughter pain you need to leave now because I am not letting that happen in our home." Callie finished trying to keep the emotion out of her voice.

Lucia was not sure how to respond she still felt the same about her daughter's lifestyle she still felt it was wrong. She did realize that it was not Sofia's fault maybe she could be her Abulea. She was thinking about how to respond to Callie just as Sofia burst back through the door.

"Abuela are you coming? Don't you want to see my chickens?" The little girl asked completely unaware of the tension in the room. Without a word Lucia followed the little girl down the hall and through the back door.

Arizona looked at Callie, Callie looked like she was about to cry Arizona couldn't tell if it was from anger or sadness either way she didn't want it to happen in the open. Arizona put her arms around Callie and lead her toward their bedroom she knew her daughter could keep the grandparents busy for hours in the backyard if allowed to. As soon as the door closed behind them Callie allowed the tears to fall. She was crying for her dad and for the mom she wouldn't have ever have again, she was crying for her daughter who would probably never be loved by her Abuela, and she was crying for her wife who did not deserve to be disrespected in her house; she was sad for her father and angry with her mother and with herself so she sat in her wife's arms and cried.

* * *

**A/N: I am not sure that I will continue this story if I do updates will be slow because I have not written anymore for this story. So thank you for reading. **

**A/N2: Cry is a song by Faith Hill those are the lyrics in the beginning of the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I decided to add to this story. I have no idea where I am going with it maybe it will be okay, or maybe it will suck if it does I'm sorry. Here is Chapter 2 Arizona will stand up for her family and Lucia will be left with a decision to make.**

* * *

Because of You

_"I will not make the same mistakes that you did _

_I will not let myself cause myself so much misery." _

"Hey," Arizona said cupping her hands around her wife's face, "Do you want me to tell her to leave?" Arizona asked not completely sure what to do, "Do you want me to tell her I don't want her here, because I will, I will tell her that she needs to stay somewhere else, because I can't have you like this. I love you and I can't stand to see you like this so tell me what do I need to do to fix it?" Arizona asked because seeing her wife broken was breaking her she didn't want Callie this upset especially not in her home.

"No, I just…" Callie tried to explain, "I just… I don't know it's just so hard for me to be around her. I know she doesn't approve or whatever but I wish she could just get over that, and I realize what that's asking she has her beliefs and I respect that I was raised in the church I know where it comes from I just, I'm her daughter and Sofia is her granddaughter and she can't love us why because I love you, how is that fair how is that okay?" Callie was now up and pacing the room. Arizona knew she was just seconds away from ranting in Spanish a surefire way to know her wife was pissed off. "Because I truly believe God made me for you Arizona you are my perfect match so how can he have made me for you and my mom hate me because of it?" Callie was now standing in front of Arizona looking directly into her eyes she didn't understand why her mother couldn't see how perfect the woman in front of her was, how much love they had for each other and how happy they both made each other.

Arizona stood up and kissed Callie it was soft and slow it was a declaration of all the love she had for her; it was a promise of devotion and strength. "How about this lets just focus on Sofia okay because I don't need you mother to like me or be okay with me but Sofia will need that, she needs her Abuela to love her." Arizona said she really could care less if Callie's mother was in her life but she knew her wife and daughter needed Lucia her little girl was so happy to have her Abuela visit she didn't want to have to take that away from her, although she knew she would if Lucia did anything to harm Sofia or if Callie decided she didn't want her mother there. "Okay, you stay here get cleaned up I'll go get them and you come out when your ready, we can go out to eat tonight." Arizona said with another kiss and left the comfort of their bedroom in search of their daughter and her grandparents.

She found them still in the backyard Sofia was showing the chickens to Carlos. "Hey Sof let's go inside now, let's get you ready to go to dinner." Arizona said as she entered the backyard. She directed her attention to Carlos and Lucia, "We were thinking we could go out tonight if that's okay?" She asked.

"Oh yes that would be nice," Carlos responded, "How long are we thinking?"

"I made reservations for seven, nothing too fancy or anything but I figured it would be nice to all go out and have a family dinner." Lucia visibly scoffed Arizona ignored it and continued speaking, "that Callie didn't have to cook." Arizona said she didn't want her wife to have to worry about cooking tonight she already knew how stressed she was.

"Okay well we will be ready." Carlos smiled and stared walking toward the house.

Once in their room Lucia spoke, "Are we really going to go out to eat like a, 'family', Carols?" She asked

"Yes we are because we are a family, this is our family, and I'm not going to fight with you about it if you don't want to go then don't but I am going to go spend time with my daughter and her family it's why I am here we both know that we don't know how much more time I have to do this." He responded trying not to raise his voice, he felt a little bad playing the cancer card but it was also true he was not about to waste time he could be spending with his granddaughter because his wife was stubborn.

"I'll go." She conceded.

* * *

They all arrived at restraint it was a nice French place but casual enough that it was okay to bring a four-year-old, although Sofia was always extremely well-behaved at restraints so it wasn't a huge concern.

"How many?" The hostess asked.

"We have a reservation Robbins-Torres." Arizona answered.

"Okay I'll take you to your table Mrs. Robbins-Torres." The woman responded.

They all followed the woman to a table in the back it was in a private room.

"Your waiter will be here shortly would you like some wine to start?"

"Yes, please a bottle of red and a white for the table," Arizona looked to Callie to confirm, "and an apple juice for my daughter." She finished the woman left.

Carlos moved to fill the slightly awkward silence.

"Did you change your name Arizona?" He asked, he thought they decided not to but now was not sure.

"No," Callie answered for her wife who was trying to get Sofia settled, " We didn't change our names I thought about putting a hyphen in my name."

"But Sofia's last name is Torres so we decided against it and thought maybe I would but we just haven't gotten around to it and honestly it's easier not to with us working at the hospital and all, it's easier to say, 'page Robbins,' then, 'page Robbins-Torres' its less confusing this way." Arizona finished smiling at Callie.

The waiter arrived just then, "Hi, here is your wine," he said placing the bottles on the table as well as glasses, "and here is the juice," he said handing it to Callie so she could give it to Sofia, "Are we ready?" he asked

"Yes," Callie answered, "I will have the chicken fettuccine alfredo." She answered

"O that sounds good me too," Arizona spoke with a smile on her face.

"Momma can I have spaghetti?" Sofia asked Arizona as Callie handed Sofia her cup, "thank you Mommy." Sofia said to Callie.

"She will have spaghetti I guess." Arizona answered to the waiter.

"Yay! I love spaghetti!" Sofia said a little too excited causing the table to laugh.

Carlos and Lucia both ordered.

"Okay I will be back shortly with some bread to start you off as well," the waiter smiled directing his attention to Carlos, "you have a beautiful family sir." He said as he left. Arizona and Callie were not paying attention they were playing with Sofia in a fierce tic-tac-toe battle.

The food came and dinner went on rather uneventful. Conversation between Callie, Arizona, and Carlos flowed easily. Lucia spoke mostly only when spoken to but she was not being rude so it counted as a win. Sofia was keeping the table entertained with stories from daycare and her adventures.

* * *

Back at the house Callie and Carlos were putting Sofia to bed. Arizona saw Lucia standing outside in the backyard. Opening the back door Arizona asked, "Is there anything I can get you?" Lucia looked up at the Arizona.

"No." She answered, "This is not a real family you know that right?" Lucia asked unable to continue holding her tongue, "Sofia is not your daughter her father died, and you and Callie are not married." Lucia said still staring out into the yard not looking at Arizona.

"This is a family Lucia I know that you don't want it to be and you are uncomfortable with it and that is fine I don't need your approval, but this is a family my family. Did Carlos ever tell you about the first time I really spoke to him?" Arizona asked she was not angry or hurt she kept her voice strong.

"No, he did not I never asked." Lucia answered

"I told him about my father about how when my father found out I was a lesbian he bent for me he loved me anyway because I was his little girl. He never made me feel like something was wrong with me. I know that your mind is not going to change by me telling you a story about how my mother has always been supportive and how she loves Sofia and Callie, sometimes I think she loves Callie more than she loves me." Arizona let out a small giggle at that thought.

"So instead I'm going to tell you this, this is my home, this is my family and Sofia is my daughter. I was there when we first heard her heartbeat, I was there to argue with Callie about weather or not she should drink coffee during pregnancy, I am the reason Sofia is here today I made her heart beat in an O.R., she is my daughter and I have the legal documents to prove it. Calliope is my wife we stood in front of our friends and family and pledged our love for each other we promised forever she supports me and makes me strong when I don't think I can go on, and I do the same for her, we have been in good times and bad and we are in love, I also now have the legal documents to prove she is my wife."

Arizona now stood in front of Lucia forcing the older woman to look at her. "I don't need you to approve I honestly could care less, I actually feel sorry for you because you are missing your daughter's and your granddaughter's life and I want you to be able to see them, I want you to be in their lives because they want you in their lives, but if you ever come into my house again and say that this is not a family it will be the last time you come here and will be the last time you speak to either of them. I understand that you don't understand this but I will not have you around my daughter telling her there is something wrong with her, with me, or with my wife. I will not allow you to continue hurting my wife and I will not allow you to ever hurt my daughter." Arizona said trying to keep her voice steady she didn't want to give Lucia the satisfaction of knowing she got a rise out of her.

'I don't understand how you could treat Calliope the way you do I look at Sofia and I know that I will never act towards her the way you do to Callie I will always support my baby girl. That is something I have learned from the mistake you are making so now you need to decide can you be her grandmother? Can you be a mother to Callie? Because if you can not if you can't love and support them then you need to leave now, you can stay at the apartment it's still furnished, but I am done letting you hurt them so if you stay then step up and be a mother." Arizona finished and walked into the house leaving Lucia outside to make her decision.

Arizona was shocked by what just happened she didn't intend to give Lucia an ultimatum, she didn't mean to lose her temper. She started walking towards her room hoping Callie wouldn't be to angry with her.

* * *

**A/N: I already have the next chapter started. I did reference Mark's death in this so this is a post plane crash Fic I guess. I didn't want to make Arizona's leg a huge deal its years later now and she has gotten used to it. I had an aunt who had the same amputation and if she was wearing pants and her prosthetic you could barely tell she had a limp but she was just as mobile as anyone else after physical therapy so that is how I will show Arizona in this I'm not going to focus on how her leg missing is causing her life to be harder because I know she can live normally by this point. Especially assuming she has the best possible prosthetic out there considering they would have the money and ability to get it for her. **

**A/N2: The song lyrics at the beginning are "Because Of You" by Kelly Clarkson**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am not sure how I feel about this chapter. I feel like I got off topic a little but I do like the way Callie and Arizona talk in it so I decided not to cut it, and I think their conversation goes well with the song lyrics chosen for this chapter. **

* * *

Thank God I Found You

_"Looking back _

_I guess it shows that we were destined_

_To shine over the rain to appreciate_

_The gift of what we have_

_And I'd go through it all over again_

_To be able to feel_

_This way"_

"Okay so did this thing and I think you might get mad at me and I'm sorry for that but I'm not really sorry I did it." Arizona rambled as she entered her bedroom Callie was on the bed reading she was waiting for Arizona to come in. "And I just want you to know that I love you and I hope you agree with me or if you don't you at least support me, and I know I should have cleared this with you first but I didn't really have time."

Callie stood up and grabbed Arizona by the shoulders to stop her pacing she kissed her cutting off the words coming out of her mouth. "I love you. Now what did you do exactly?" Callie asked.

"I think I just kicked your mother out, and not just out of our house but out of our lives." Arizona was looking down now she didn't want to see the hurt or anger in her wife's eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to its just I thought I could handle her I thought she couldn't get to me but she stood there and told me we were not a family, she told me I was not Sofia's mother and we were not married, and I just got mad all I could think was I can't have her say something like that where Sofia can hear."

Callie was now no longer standing in front of Arizona she was sitting on the edge of their bed not sure who she was more angry at her wife or her mother. She was trying so hard to make her mother feel comfortable in their home and Arizona just kicked her out. On the other hand she understood if she had told Callie that Arizona was not Sofia's mom Callie would have lost it too.

Arizona continued speaking, "So I told her that she could stay in the apartment for now but if she couldn't learn to accept our family and learn to be a mother to you and a grandmother to Sofia then we didn't need her in our lives." Arizona now kneeled in front of Callie who was looking at the ground. "I'm sorry I know I should not have done that I don't have the right to unilaterally kick your mother out of our lives that's not fair, but Sofia is going to have people tell her that I'm not her mother and I can't have that be the people who are most important to us I can't have some dumbass kid at school tell her that and then her ask her Abuela about it and her Abuela tell her the kid was right, I need the person Sofia asks to tell her that kid was wrong." Arizona realized she is rambling now and Callie is still not looking up, "Calliope, please look at me," Arizona asked, "say something, yell at me or I don't know say something." Arizona didn't know what to do she knew she couldn't go to Lucia and take it back but she wasn't sure what she just did to her mirage her wife was not even looking at her.

"You know after the plane crash there was times I thought you and I would never find our way back we wouldn't be happy again. You were so angry with me I cut of your leg I understood your anger I felt like I deserved it sometimes. I should have been able to save it. I promised you something and I didn't keep it, but you leg was going to kill you and I needed you alive."

Arizona was not sure where Callie was going with this she remembered all they went through after the crash all the anger, when she looked back at that time she felt ashamed of herself for the way she treated her wife. She knew Callie did all she could and she tried to be supportive no matter how mean Arizona was to her.

"Cal.." Arizona tried to speak, Callie lifted her hand to cut her off.

"No, hold on, I needed you alive I couldn't do it without you even if it was a different you, I couldn't do it without you, even when it looked like Mark was going to make it. I knew I wouldn't be able to live without you." Callie now looking in Arizona's eyes she could see Arizona trying to fight the tears. "It was hard for us but you came back you came back to me and you forgave me and I forgave you we made it through all the crap." Callie made sure Arizona was looking at her. "That is a marriage, we are a family and you are right if my mother can't see or except that she can't be in our lives, because I love you and Sofia more than anything and she has no right to tell you that you are not the most important thing to us." Arizona looked up and Callie she was glad her wife was not angry with her, but she now felt so guilty for the way she had been right after the accident and she knows Callie didn't bring it up to hurt her but it didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"I'm sorry." Arizona said no longer looking at Callie.

"Hey, what why?" Callie lifted Arizona off the ground knowing it had to be hurting her to be down there.

"When I look back, when I think about how I acted then, I just… I don't know why you are still here I didn't deserve you I don't think I ever will be able to make it up to you. I am so happy now we are so happy and that's because of you because you fought for me when I did not deserve it I did not deserve your love or loyalty." Arizona said, "I still don't, I just cut your mother out of our lives, where do I get the right to do that, when I spent so much time angry at you for saving my life." Callie was horrified by what was coming out of Arizona's mouth Callie didn't want Arizona to ever feel indebted to her.

"No, don't feel bad for protecting me don't feel guilty because you just protected me and Sofia. I know you were doing what is best in the long run for our life, even if it was a rash decision." Looking into Arizona's eyes she cupped her face with her hands, "and as for you thinking you don't deserve this, you do Arizona you are my wife it is my job to be there for you even when you push me away, even when it is hard." Callie kissed Arizona and held her gaze. "You were there for me when things were bad, when I was a mess. Arizona you gave up you dreams for me you stayed when I was having Mark Slone's baby. We have both made mistakes but I love you and you love me so it doesn't matter. So you keep being you, keep protecting us like you always have Arizona." Callie kissed her wife again this time with more passion than previously.

"So what are we going to do about your mother?" Arizona asked, "I told her she had to decide but I didn't really stick around to see if she was leaving or not."

"Well right now I don't want to worry about my mother and what she is doing, right now I want to kiss my wife, if she is here in the morning we will deal with it then, if not we will know." Callie answered then leaned to kiss Arizona. She slid her tongue across the blonde's bottom lip, Arizona's lips slowly parted allowing Callie to enter their tongues battled for dominance.

"I love you." Arizona mumbled into Callie's lips.

Callie gently pushed Arizona back on the bed and straddled her hips, "I love you too."

Callie placed small kisses all over Arizona's face then moved down her neck slowing at her pulse point nipping at it then running her tongue across the small mark. Her hands moved inside Arizona's shirt. Suddenly she lifts the shirt off the blonde's body continuing to kiss and nip her way down towards her wife's bra covered breasts.

"Calliope….mmm… we.." Arizona tried to find her words while Callie made fast work of removing her bra taking one of Arizona's erect nipple's into her mouth.

"We… hummm… that feels good babe but hold… hold on." Arizona managed to get out.

Callie let out a frustrated sigh, "but I don't want to." Callie protested.

"We can't Calliope, your parents are in the house." Arizona tried to reason.

"I don't care, they are all the way downstairs and I want to make love to my wife." Callie said as she returns to worshiping Arizona's body. "Please don't make me stop because I want you so much right now." She said as she continued to kiss Arizona.

Arizona pulled Callie in kissing her hard on the mouth swiftly lifting Callie's shirt over her head. "Don't stop, please don't stop." Arizona responded.

* * *

Waking up the next morning Arizona untangled herself from her wife and got ready to go downstairs not sure what she would be in for. She didn't know if Lucia would be there or not, she wasn't sure if Carlos would be mad, all he wanted was time with his family before he had to go into the hospital and let Derrick Sheppard cut into his brain. Now she might have messed that up for him. As she sat in the chair next to the bed putting her prosthetic on she pulled on some pants and a t-shirt she walked around to Callie's side of the bed kissing her on her forehead then made her way downstairs. She entered the kitchen to see Sofia and Carlos making pancakes.

"mmm it smells good in here." She said with a smile on her face.

Sofia ran up to her Arizona lifted her daughter giving her a kiss. "We are making breakfast momma."

"I see that." Arizona smiled letting her daughter down to continue "helping," with breakfast. "Lucia?" Arizona asked looking at Carlos.

"She is here, she is in the room. I don't know what happened she didn't say but I'm sorry for my wife if she did something." Carlos began trying to apologize when he didn't even know what was going on.

Arizona just smiled, "You don't have to apologize." She said simply.

Just then Lucia entered the room, "Arizona can I talk to you please?"

Arizona got up and walked into the living room Lucia followed.

"Well your still here… So?" Arizona questioned

"I don't know." Lucia started, "I don't want to leave but I still don't agree with this, and I do see how much you love my daughter and Sofia but I've spent my whole life knowing this is wrong."

Arizona could feel herself getting angry again. She really was trying to see it from Lucia's point of view but she would always end up thinking about how much she loved her daughter and couldn't understand cutting her off for anything.

"I want to try, I want to try to be here it doesn't change my belief but you love each other and I see that. Can you just give me time?" Lucia asked knowing she really had no right to, "and I promise I will be respectful even if I don't completely understand or agree. I will do my best to not disrespect your family." Lucia looked at Arizona hoping that would be enough. "You are right I miss them I miss my daughter and I am missing my granddaughter I don't want that."

"Okay." Arizona said, "You.."

"You can have time mother but you need to understand it's the three of us, you can't just be in mine and Sofia's lives you have to be in Arizona's too, we are a package, and we are not going to act different for you." Callie spoke entering the room she walked to stand next to her wife; she had been standing at the door listening.

"And if you want to try you have to actually try none of this what you have been doing, not speaking and being snarky." Arizona spoke now.

"Fine, I can do that." Lucia said, "So… Pancakes?" She asked both the women in front of her.

"We will be in there in a sec." Callie answered.

Lucia nodded and walked out of the room.

"Well I guess she stayed." Callie said directing her attention to Arizona.

"Yeah I guess she did. So now what?" Arizona asked

"We let her try. Although I don't think this is the end of that drama." Callie said pulling Arizona in for a kiss, "good morning love," She smiled at her wife.

"mmm good morning." Arizona responded grabbing Callie's hand making her way to the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: So I feel like I could end it here. I don't think I am going to I have an idea of where Callie and her mother go from here although it might get me hated on a little, and I feel like I have not properly addressed the Carlos being sick thing. So should this be the end or should I continue? **

**A/N2: The song is "Thank God I Found You" by Mariah Carey featuring Joe and 98 degrees**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Daddy's Little Girl

_"Daddy, Daddy, don't leave_

_The doctors are sayin' things they don't mean_

_They don't know what they're talkin' about_

_Somebody hear me out."_

The rest of the week passed rather uneventfully. Lucia had done as she said she was clearly making an effort she was not completely comfortable with how affectionate Callie and Arizona were toward one another but never said anything negative to them. She loved the time getting to know her granddaughter she was discovering Sofia was brilliant for a four-year-old. She also could tell that Sofia was happy and loved. They spent the week doing things like going to the zoo, going ice skating, and going to the movies. Carlos and Lucia would stay with Sofia well Callie and Arizona worked. Callie couldn't be happier it seemed like everything was falling into place with her mother, but as the week came to an end she started getting more and more stressed.

Callie was sitting on her bed researching the procedure her father would most likely end up having to have if the scans came up as they suspected they would.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Arizona said as she entered the room, she had just gotten home from work it was late.

"I can't do this Arizona." Callie said with a look of defeat on her face.

"Can't do what?" The blond asked rounding the bed to sit next to her wife.

"I can't loose my father."

It was the first time Callie had really spoken about Carlos' illness during the week she just kept pretending it was not happening, at first she was so focused on the issue with her mother then she was focusing on enjoying the time with her family. She didn't want to think about why her parents were even there in the first place.

Arizona took the computer from Callie's hands and set it aside cupping her wife's face she placed a soft kiss on the brunet's lips and pulled Callie into her arms. Callie let out a small sob, Arizona did not know what to say; she couldn't imagine losing her father. One of the only good things Arizona thought about Tim's death was that it had gone so quickly because she didn't have to think about his impending death or what she could or could not do to save him. She just held Callie and allowed her to cry whispering promises of love into her ear.

Once Callie calmed down a little Arizona pulled away and looked into those brown eyes that seemed to be pleading with her to make it all better; the blond didn't know how to even begin to do that.

"Hey, look lets not freak out yet okay? Tomorrow we will go see Derrick and look at the scans and we will make a plan." Arizona said holding Callie close to her, "we will make a plan and do everything we can to save him, I wish I could promise you it will be okay," Arizona said feeling a little like a failure because she couldn't give her wife more reassurance.

"What if the scans are bad?" Callie asked, "then what will we do? Wha…What will I do?" She knows Arizona was just trying to be optimistic but she needed to be prepared for the worst because let's face it the way their lives worked the worst is usually what happened.

"You will spend time with him, you will make sure he knows how much you love him. You will be strong for him and your mother, and you will come home to me and Sofia and let us be strong for you." Arizona said positioning her self in the bed so Callie could lay in her arms. "Whatever happens tomorrow we will get though it I can promise you that, I can't promise it will be easy or it won't hurt but I can promise you that our family will be okay." Arizona said.

Callie didn't respond she just snuggled closer into her wife's embrace, taking in the sent that was hospital and Arizona. Arizona had not had a chance to change yet out of work cloths but Callie's breath had evened out she could tell her wife was asleep so instead the blond just pulled the covers over them and held her wife as she slept praying that the next day would hold good news.

The next morning Callie and Arizona got ready and went downstairs to find Carlos and Sofia making breakfast. Sofia was getting toast ready and Carlos was making eggs and bacon. The two had made breakfast for the house every morning. Callie tried to keep her emotions in check at the sight of her dad easily teaching Sofia how to crack eggs. As if Arizona could read her wife's mind she wrapped her arms around Callie and kissed her cheek giving the brunt the strength she needed to begin this day.

"Mmm…. Smells good down here." Callie said as she moved away from her wife giving Arizona's hand a squeeze reassuring the blond she would be okay.

"Good morning Mommy, Abuelo is teaching me how to crack eggs." Sofia said as she cracked and egg a little to hard causing it's condense to spill out all over the counter top.

"I see that's going well." Callie responded laughing at her daughter. Carlos moved to clean up the mess as Callie lifted up Sofia to the sink washing the little girl's hands.

Arizona walked into the kitchen and started getting plates ready. Sofia was chattering on about what she did the day before with her grandparents.

"Abuelo can we go back to the zoo today?" Sofia asked, "I really want to see the lion and he wasn't out yesterday."

Callie and Arizona shared a look they had told their daughter that Carlos had to go to the hospital but it appeared the little girl didn't remember.

"Sof you have to go back to daycare today remember?" Callie responded.

"But why? I don't want to I want to spend time with Abuelo and Abuela today." Sofia pouted.

"Mija I have to go to the hospital today remember. They are going to look at my brain." Carlos said picking up the pouting little girl.

Arizona placed her hand on Callie's back she could see Callie tense up at the mention of the hospital.

Lucia was standing at the doorway she had watched the two women she noticed how in tuned Arizona was to Callie, she couldn't help but be a little grateful that Callie had someone to support her thought this. Knowing how hard it must be for her daughter Callie and Carlos were always close even when he cut her off she will still clearly his favorite.

"When do we have to be there?" Lucia asked entering the room.

"Derrick said to page him once we got in and both of us have the day off today so whenever we get in. I would like to get there kind of early though." Callie answered her mother, as Lucia made her way to the table to eat with everyone else.

Once breakfast was finished and cleared Lucia and Carlos went to go get ready for the day.

"Sof lets go get you dressed too." Callie said to her daughter.

Sofia ran up the stairs towards her room leaving Callie and Arizona in the kitchen.

Callie walked over to Arizona wrapping her arms around her wife needing to feel her comfort.

"Tell me again we can do this." Callie said needing her wife's reassurance.

"Calliope we can do this, I will be here for you and we can do this." Arizona said as she looked into her wife's eyes, Arizona leaned up and kissed Callie it was not full of hunger or passion just full of love and strength.

"I love you." Callie said.

"I love you too, come on let's go get Sofia ready." Arizona said giving Callie on more kiss then grabbing her and walking up the stairs.

* * *

Callie always felt comfortable in the hospital it was her second home. She had never felt so uneasy walking into the hospital, even after the crash she still felt at home there.

"Hey page Dr. Shepard please." Arizona said to a nurse, "and I need the paperwork to admit a patient."

"I am going to take Sofia to daycare well you do that. I'll be right back down." Callie said.

"I'll go with you." Lucia offered.

Arizona kissed Sofia and then Callie as they walked away.

Carlos and Arizona turned to walk toward the room Arizona knew he would be in. They walked in silence they arrived at the door at the same time as Derrick.

"Dr. Robbins, Mr. Torres." Derrick nodes to them as they all enter the room.

"Dr. Shepard" Both Arizona and Carlos say at the same time.

"Are we waiting for Callie?" Derrick asked

"No lets just get started we can catch them up." Carlos responded to Arizona's surprise

"Okay, well from the scans I've seen it looks like the reason this tumor is inoperable is because it is in fact so small." Derrick spoke, "I would like to get new scans today though to see if it has grown. The problem is the location of it. The tumor is small but if it grows it will press against your frontal lob causing your personality to drastically change, but if I go in to take it out the chances of you waking up are only about forty-five percent. So I want to get new scans and see exactly what we are dealing with today." He finished looking between Arizona and Carlos making sure he understands. "Someone will be in shortly to take you up to get an MRI."

"If its okay with you can I just take him once he is ready?" Arizona asked she knew it was unorthodox but she didn't want some dumb intern doing it and she knew Callie would feel better about it.

"That's fine you know what you are doing." Derrick said as he left the room.

Carlos looked to Arizona.

"So forty-five percent." Carlos said

"Derrick is the best if anyone can get it out he can, or if you want we can go home it's up to you here Carlos." Arizona said not wanting to advise him one way or another before she knew the full situation.

"Arizona I need you to promise me that you will take care of my girls. We don't know what is going to happen but it's not looking good and if I don't make it though this I need you to promise me you will take care of Callie don't let her lose herself in grief I know she is strong but I know a lot of it is just a front." Carlos was very serious he knew Arizona would always be there for Callie but he needed her to say it.

"Carlos no matter what I will always be there for Calliope she is my everything and I am here to be her strength when she has none, just like she was for me." Arizona replied not at all offended by Carlos' need for reassurance.

"That's all I need." He said smiling as he pulled his daughter-in-law to hug her.

It took the blond off guard she knew despite the past the Carlos loved her but he was not usually affectionate toward her.

"Is everything okay?"

Both Arizona and Carlos turned to face the door both looked as though tears were about to fall.

Carlos straighten, "yes everything is fine, we are going down for scans now we were just waiting for you." He responds.

Arizona just smiles not sure if she can hold her composure, knowing she has to.

* * *

Carlos got his scans and returned to his room with Lucia, Callie and Arizona stayed behind to look at them.

"What were you and my dad talking about earlier?" Callie questioned as they waited for and intern to bring the scans to the exam room they were in.

"How much I love you." Arizona smiles leaning in to kiss her wife.

Just then the door opened Derrick walked in holding the scans he nodded a hello to both women and put the scans up.

"So you can see here that the tumor is small," Derrick spoke even though both women knew what the scans meant, "it is growing slowly, we can wait take it out at the risk of him loosing some memories as well as his personality changing or I can go in and take it out now but if I don't do this perfectly there is a chance he can end up in a coma." Derrick finished

Arizona had her arms around Callie, as soon as Derrick put the scans up to the light she knew what the options as well as risks were.

"Well we should go tell him then." Callie said very diplomatically being careful not to allow her emotions to show. She needed to be strong.

All three doctors made their way to Carlos' room Arizona's supportive hand never leaving her wife's.

Derrick explained the risks to Carlos and Lucia and left the four in the room to make their decision.

"What do you think?" Carlos asked the room.

"Its up to you daddy, with the rate the tumor is growing you can have at least six more months of healthy normal life at most another year, if you get the surgery the risk is you not waking up." Callie spoke

"So you think I shouldn't do it?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying there are risks either way."

"And what about you two?" He asked looking to Arizona and Lucia

"I really don't think it's my place." Arizona says quickly.

"It's another guaranteed six months. The surgery is not a guarantee." Lucia says

"It is your place Arizona, you are apart of this family." He says

Hearing her father accept Arizona in that way warms Callie's heart normally that would make her the happiest person in the world but right now all she feels is sadness. She can't lose him; she doesn't care what the statistics say she needs her father for longer than six months.

* * *

**A/N: The song is "Daddy's Little Girl" by Franky J **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you enjoy! :) **

* * *

**Perfect**

_I'll live through you_

_I'll make you what I never was_

After discussing it the decision was made. Carlos wanted the surgery, he wasn't going to sit around and let things get worse if he could have it and hopefully move on with his life that is what he wanted. He didn't want to spend six months of normal life then another six or seven not himself.

"Are you sure about this?" Lucia asked her husband.

"Yes, I want to be here for you all, but I need to be me well I am here this is the only way to do that so yes I am sure."

"Okay."

Carlos reached over taking his wife's hand laying a soft kiss on it, "it will be okay mi amor."

"We don't know that." Lucia responded fighting back tears.

"I do," he said, "because even if I am not okay you will have Calliope and Arizona to be here for you."

Lucia just smiled at her husband, still not completely at ease with the two women.

Callie and Arizona entered the room with Sofia.

"Abuelo why are you in bed?" Sofia questioned as she ran jumping on to the bed with her grandfather.

"Because I have to have surgery today mija." He responded pulling the girl into his arms allowing her to cuddle with him on the bed.

He didn't want to say goodbye he wanted to believe he would make see her again after today but he knew the chances were not that great.

"I love you Sofia." He said

"I love you too Abuelo." The little girl replied

That was enough for him.

"Hey bug let's go get some pudding." Arizona said

Sofia jumped off the bed and stood by her momma. Arizona leaned down and kissed Callie.

"We will be back in a bit. I love you." She smiled to her wife.

"I'll join you if that's okay." Lucia said standing allowing Callie to sit in her spot by the bed.

The three left the room giving Callie and Carlos a chance to talk.

"Mija it will be okay." He said to his daughter who looked like she was going to lose it at any moment.

"I need you, I don't know what I'll do if I lose you so you need to make it though." Callie said tears freely falling now.

"You will be fine it will hurt but I believe you can make it you have Arizona and Sofia and they will help you, and now I know you will have your mother as well." He smiled he was really happy that his wife and his daughter were getting their relationship back.

She just gave her father a smile he opened his arms and she snuggled in them feeling much like she did when she was a little girl.

"Okay we ready to go?" Derrick asked entering the room

Callie stood up nodding at him not sure if she was able to speak.

"Yes, we are." Carlos said

Lucia, Arizona, and Sofia were standing outside the room waiting for the bed to be rolled out. They all walked toward double doors leading to the OR floor. Stopping just outside Lucia leaned down giving her husband a kiss.

"I love you." Carlos said to her.

"I love you too." She said back.

Callie stepped up next hugging and kissing her father.

"You'll be okay." She said wishing with everything she was her words would come true.

"You will too." He responded.

Arizona walked up with Sofia allowing the little girl to hug and kiss her grandfather.

"Be good for your moms' and your Abuela." Carlos said to the young girl, and then turned his attention to Arizona.

"Take care of them." He said

"I promise." She smiled.

And with that Derrick and his team wheeled him through the doors. Though Callie and Arizona had both been through those doors countless times they knew that it would be better for all if they stayed behind this time.

"I think I'm going to take Sofia back to daycare." Arizona said

"Okay I think I'm going to the chapel." Callie answered

Arizona had figured that's exactly where her wife would want to go. Arizona kissed her wife. "I love you, it will be okay." She whispered, "I'll meet you in the chapel." And then she walked away to take her daughter to the hospital daycare.

"Can I go with you?" Lucia asked her daughter

Callie smiled she couldn't have imagined her and her mother going to pray together a few weeks ago. "Of course." She responded easily.

After a few minutes Lucia spoke "You know that about ten years ago your father and I almost got a divorce?"

Callie just looked up shocked she didn't know this about her parents.

"We were having problems with him being on business trips all the time and me working at law firm, it was bad we were always fighting and I was so unhappy. I think he was too." She continued.

"My mother made it clear that if we did get a divorce I would be dead to her, because as you know divorce is against our religion."

Callie was starting to see where this was going.

"In the end it was okay your father and I worked it out, but during that time I was so mad that my family couldn't see my unhappiness and allow me to be happy, that my religion was keeping me from happiness. I think this is why I had such a problem with you, I had to sacrifice my happiness in order to please God. You don't do that you have your happiness, and I was always taught it doesn't work that way, you can't pick and choose what parts of the Bible you want to honor and what parts you want to ignore." Callie look at her mother with fear in her eyes terrified her mother was about to take back all the progress they had made in the last few weeks.

"I think what I am saying is I'm jealous you have it all you still have your relationship with God and your happiness. I always thought it had to be one or the other and it is hard for me to change that after a lifetime of thinking one way but when Sofia asks me about her moms I promise I will speak of how much you and Arizona love each other and love her, and how could something as pure as the obvious love you have for one another be wrong?"

Callie turned to face her mother disbelief on her face; Lucia just stepped toward her daughter and pulled her into a hug. This was the first time in as long as Callie could remember she felt like her mother loved and accepted her.

"I love you mija."

* * *

**A/N: I feel like this was a short chapter but I really wanted to wrap up the Callie/Lucia problem. I think I will be wrapping this story up in the next couple of chapters so if your still with me thank you :)**

**A/N2: Song is "Perfect" by Alanis Morissette **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the Final Chapter. Thank you for following this story. **

* * *

**Save You**

"_I wish I could save you _

_I wish I could say to you _

_I'm not going nowhere _

_I wish I could say to you_

_It's gonna be alright." _

The surgery was done, now all that was left was for Carlos to wake up.

"Why isn't he awake yet?" A worried Callie asked Derrick.

"It might take a little longer for him to wake up than normal because of the severity of this tumour. You know this Callie." Derrick responded Callie did know she knew the statistics even if all went perfectly there was still a chance her father would not wake up or would not be the same but she was trying not to think about all that could go wrong as she paced back and forth at the foot of the bed. Arizona cam in seeing Callie was visibly upset she walked over to her wife and placed a reassuring hand on her lower back leading her to the small couch that had been brought into the room. Callie immediately berried her face into her wife's shoulder she needed to feel Arizona's warmth.

"It will be okay." Arizona tried to reassure her wife, "we will be okay." Callie slowly nodded her head knowing her wife was right. Arizona placed small kisses to Callie's temple. Callie begins to calm down. They both sat there just being with each other. Just then Lucia entered the room she saw the two women and found herself extremely grateful that her daughter had someone to support her the way Arizona supported her.

Three days later and still not much change. Carlos was breathing on his own and his vitals were good there was no reason he should not wake up. Callie had barely been leaving the hospital she was spending time with Sofia when Arizona would bring their daughter to visit them.

"Mommy!" The little girl exclaimed as she walked into the hospital room with Arizona.

"Hey big girl how was your night?" Callie asked lifting her daughter.

"It was good momma ordered pizza for dinner, and it's not even pizza night!" Sofia exclaimed.

"Hey." Arizona smiled as she kissed Callie.

"mmm hi love." Callie responded feeling like she could breath for the first time all night. Having her wife and daughter there made the hospital room not feel so cold and stuffy.

Lucia was asleep on the couch on the other side of the room.

"I am going to go get breakfast for everyone." Arizona said giving her daughter a kiss, "be good for mommy bug."

Returning soon after Arizona came in carrying doughnuts and coffee for the adults milk for Sofia. They all sat there and ate Callie barley took two bites she spoke only to updated Arizona on Carlos there had still been no real change; noting bad to report but also nothing of progress either.

"Come with me to take Sofia to daycare?" Arizona asked her wife, she knew Callie needed to leave that room she didn't look like herself and she was barely eating or talking, Arizona could see her wife was unraveling.

"Umm… I don't think I can leave." Callie responded not looking up.

Arizona looked over at Lucia silently begging her to help.

"I'm going to take Sofia down the hall to get something for snack today." The elder Torres stated and Sofia jumped into her arms.

Arizona nodded a thank you to Lucia.

"Calliope, can you look at me please." Arizona asked kneeling beside her wife.

Callie looked over at her wife.

"I know this is hard but sitting here all day and night staring at him isn't going to change anything, please come with me to drop Sofia off she misses you." Callie's gaze drooped. Arizona lifted her hand to Callie's cheek softly urging her wife to look at her again. "I love you Calliope and I am here for you but it's not just about us we have a daughter and Sofia is old enough now to realize when one of us is not keeping on schedule."

Arizona saw the second anger rose in her wife's eyes, "You don't think I feel bad! You don't think I miss her and you?" Callie asked hurt and angry that Arizona could suggest any different.

"No, Cal that's not what I'm saying I know you miss us and I know you want to be here for your father, but you need to take care of yourself too. You have not gotten sleep in three nights you are barely eating you have not left this room. You and I both know it could take some time for him to wake up, and he is not getting worse; please just take a half an hour and take your daughter to daycare and get some food with your wife." Arizona begged; all she could think about was how she promised Carlos not to let Callie get lost her in grief.

"No I can't….. I can't leave." Callie said shaking her head.

"Cal.." Arizona begin

"No! No Arizona I can't leave." Callie said standing abruptly causing Arizona to lose her balance luckily she managed catch herself before falling.

"Calliope can you help me up please." Arizona asked from her position on the floor.

Callie walked over helping her wife off the ground. "I'm sorry, but I just I can't leave him, I can't lose him." Callie said holding her wife close.

"I know sweety, I know, but I can't lose you," Arizona said completely honestly she could feel herself losing control of her emotions the emotions she had tried to keep in check for three days now.

"Okay, let's go lets take Sof to daycare, and I'll let you get me some food." Callie gave in she didn't want to leave her father's side but she knew she needed to take care of her wife and daughter as well.

Lucia and Sofia came back to the room with sacks.

"Hey Bug let's go to daycare huh?" Callie said moving to pick up her daughter.

"Your gonna come with me mommy?" Sofia asked the shock and excitement not hidden at all in her voice.

It hit Callie in that moment how much her daughter had missed her in the last three days, "ya kiddo I'm gonna go with mamma to take you." She said kissing Sofia's head.

Arizona just smiled at Lucia as the two left the room.

"Thank you for being here for her." Lucia said to Arizona

"Its my job to be here for her I love her more than anything, well almost as much as I love Sofia, it is my job to make sure they are happy and healthy even when its hard." Arizona smiled as she walked out of the room.

"Momma hurry up." Sofia yelled from down the hall

"I'm coming I'm coming Arizona replied." She made it to her wife and daughter slipping her arm around her wife's waist kissing her, the three of them made their way to the hospital daycare.

* * *

After dropping off Sofia at daycare Callie and Arizona made their way to the hospital cafeteria. Arizona could feel Callie's uneasiness knowing all her wife wants to do is go back to her father's room. Sitting down Arizona had convinced Callie to get some fruit and yogurt. It wasn't much but it was more than she had seen Callie eat in three days.

"I love you." Callie said

"I love you too." Arizona smiled

"Tell me it's going to be alright, tell me he is going to wake up." Callie said to her wife

"I can't Callie you know this I really wish that I could tell you he will be okay, I wish I could fix this for you." Arizona said not making eye contact with her wife she couldn't handle seeing her words break Callie's heart.

"There is a good chance he will wake up he just needs time." Arizona said trying to give hope to Callie. Praying it was not false hope.

"Lets talk about something else please?" Callie said to Arizona's shock.

"So last night I had to order pizza because I tried to make us chicken and rice for dinner. I burnt the rice." Callie laughed out loud at her wife.

"How did you burn the rice?" Callie asked, "I know you know how to cook." She was still trying not to laugh out loud again.

"I don't know it just happened, I was not paying attention I guess." Arizona said pouting slightly.

Callie leaned over and kissed Arizona's lips, "thank you," she said.

Arizona just looked at Callie confused.

"You just being you makes me feel better." Callie smiled.

Just then both of their pagers went off, 911 to Carlos' room.

Callie couldn't move she felt everything slow, everything freeze. Arizona stood taking Callie's hand leading her toward the room. Arizona could tell Callie was shutting down she was walking but not paying attention to what was going on.

"Callie… Callie…. Calliope," Arizona said trying to get her wife's attention as they walked down the hall the room was just at the end.

"Huh?" Callie responded not knowing what was going on.

"Hey, I love you." Arizona said not knowing what else there was to say not knowing what else she could do.

They walked into the room Derrick was there working on Carlos, Lucia was standing in the back silently, Callie didn't move past the doorway Arizona went the rest of the way in to stand next to Derrick. Callie couldn't hear anything it was like white noise she couldn't move she was going to lose her father it's all she could think about. She didn't notice Arizona had moved to stand next to her Arizona put her arms around her wife.

"Cal.." Arizona said.

Callie looked up from the spot on the ground she was staring at unable to look at her father's body. She glanced up trying to avoid looking to the bed.

"Calliope." Callie still didn't move.

"Mija."

All of a sudden Callie's head snapped up hearing her father's voice. She moved quickly to his bedside and hugged him burying her head into his chest allowing the tears to fall freely. He held her stroking her hair like he would when she was a child and cried.

"Its okay, its okay I'm okay mija."

"I love you." She said to her father pulling away.

"I love you to." He smiled at her.

Lucia stepped up she hugged her daughter and kissed her husband. Arizona was now standing next to Callie her hand resting on Callie's lower back. Lucia reached over and hugged Arizona.

"Thank you," Lucia said, "thank you my daughter." She finished kissing Arizona on the temple.

Arizona went back to Callie, "I am going to go get Sofia; she will want to see her grandfather." She said kissing her wife.

"Hurry back." Carlos called after her.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but I really wanted to wrap this story up before I went to visit my parents for the holiday. Thank you all who followed and read this. I appreciate all the comments and reviews made on this story. **

**A/N: The song lyrics are to "Save You" by Kelly Clarkson. **


End file.
